pink_corruption_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark
Mark is a Hero summoned by the Tree of Life. He is meant to help out the Paradise Infrastructure Foundation with their projects, keep them managed, and manage Supertools. Story Mark was created during the formation of PIF. Memories from the other four Heroes were copied into him to give him a head start to know people, places, and other stuff. Mark is the only Hero to have named himself. Appearance Mark has a silver hexagonal head, oriented horizontally, with a darker gray line running through it, making him look like a screw. Unlike other heroes, he has hands, which are also hexagons. His chest symbol is usually a hexagon. He wears a hard hat on his head and has a reflective vest, both of which match his color. When working with a caretaker or other Hero, his color and chest symbol will change to correspond with the Hero (for example, if working with Cube, he will turn cyan and his chest symbol will be a square). Personality Mark has a serious personality but is not afraid to crack a joke or two. He has a minor street accent but can speak in a sophisticated manner. Mark is very talkative. To help fulfill his purpose, he chats with local citizens of areas that might need a project. Mark is very tenacious and can easily adapt to new tasks without losing the skills of his old tasks. Weapons and Powers Supertools Mark knows the location, form, and welder of all Supertools at all times. He can use his beam or telekinesis to manipulate a Supertool into another form. Mark can even produce a new Supertool once every hour. Stronger Telekinesis Mark has stronger telekinetic capabilities than the other Heroes. If his color matches a Hero, that Hero will gain telekinetic strength as well. Mark's physical and telekinetic strength are divorced, meaning that one will not affect the other. Kinetic Blast Mark can trigger a kinetic blast in case he is buried. Reduced Sleep Reliance Mark does not need as much sleep as an ordinary Hero. This is because he needs to work hard to accomplish his goal. Regenerative Sleep Mark's sleep is regenerative, meaning he can regenerate sixths for every 10 minutes of sleep; if his health is full, extra health instead goes to the neediest Hero. And this leads to... Increased Health Mark has more health than an ordinary Hero since he needs to be tough for the job. Rather than shattering after three hits, he can take an additional three. This means Mark can take five hits and still survive; the sixth hit is the killing shot. Final Stand Even if shattered, Mark will still be alive, albeit with reduced energy. He has some control over his shards, able to roll them to safety. Mark will always shatter into exactly twelve shards. Voice Mark has a slight metallic ring to his voice. Beeps Mark’s voice beeps are similar to Tsavorite’s. Acting Mark’s voice acting is similar to Gold’s. Examples Health Regeneration Let's say Mark is asleep with 5/6 of his health. Cyan is on his final third while relaxing, Orange is at 2/3 while fighting Purpex, Tsavorite is on his final third while fighting Dub, and Gold is at full health. The health will regenerate in the following order each 10 minutes, assuming nothing else causes the health to change. # Mark's health will regenerate, restoring him to full health. # Tsavorite will be healed to 2/3 health since he is fighting a threat and Cyan is not. # Cyan will be healed to 2/3 health since he now has less health than Tsavorite. # Tsavorite will again be healed (now to full health) since he is fighting a greater threat than Orange. # Orange will be healed since he is the candidate fighting the greatest threat. Tsavorite already has full health, so the next greatest threat is considered. # Cyan will finally be healed to full health since there are no other candidates to heal. # Since everyone's health is full, Mark will now recover energy faster until one of the Heroes gets damaged.